As the use of mobile devices has proliferated, so too have computer applications using the location of the mobile devices. The location of mobile devices may be determined in a variety of ways. For example, in terrestrial downlink positioning (TDP), pilot signals from base stations may be measured to determine one or more positioning parameters. The positioning parameter(s) may in turn be used to determine a location of the mobile device, e.g., using multilateration techniques. The accuracy of the determined position of the mobile device often depends on the accuracy with which the positioning parameter(s) is(are) determined.
Knowing the location of a mobile device, various services may be provided to the mobile device. For example, navigation information including a map and/or turn-by-turn directions from the mobile device's location to a destination may be provided. Further, crowdsourced information such as user reviews of nearby stores may be provided to the mobile device, e.g., in conjunction with the map. Another example of crowdsourced data is traffic information provided in conjunction with a map, e.g., showing areas of current high and low traffic congestion.